


First Kisses Are Overrated

by amai_kaminari



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/pseuds/amai_kaminari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, first kisses are overrated.</p><p>For Lauand's prompt: 58, First Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses Are Overrated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauand/gifts).



> Written for [holiday/end-of-year tiny fills meme (saiyuki, wk)](http://indelicateink.livejournal.com/374280.html)
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are mine. Saiyuki belongs to the great Kazuya Minekura.

They never had a first kiss.

Or maybe it was that they technically had lots of first kisses?

What counted as a first kiss anyway? 

The first time his lips touched Hakkai's -- well, _Gonou's_ \-- skin was the night Gojyo hauled a bloody almost-corpse back home and ended up giving up his bed for good. On a whim, Gojyo had tucked an unconscious Gonou in and kissed him on the forehead, just as Jien had done to Gojyo when he was small and hurt and needed tucking into bed.

Did that count as a first kiss?

Or maybe it was first time he'd administered CPR on Hakkai? The idiot had gotten himself zapped by lightning trying to save the monkey. What else was Gojyo supposed to do? If Hakkai thought he could just up and leave like that, he had another thing coming. Gojyo had been - and would always be - fully prepared to charge into any underworld, overworld or _any_ world necessary to kick his ass and drag it back.

That couldn't have counted as a first kiss, though, because first kisses were supposed to be all romantic and shit. Romantic, as in a lot of thoughts and words and feelings, preferably followed closely by a lot of lips and tongues and hands everywhere. There wasn't anything romantic about that kiss. In fact, whenever Gojyo thought back on that night, he could only recall the blood roaring in his own ears and the deafening pounding of his own heart. And as for lips, Gojyo didn't want to think about that. Lips were supposed to be soft and moist and warm. Hakkai's lips had been...

Okay, so that _definitely_ didn't count as a first kiss.

Or maybe their first kiss was the night Gojyo got back from fighting that crazy blond asshole with the beads? Everyone, including Hakkai, had kicked his ass big time for that. As if a fucking castle collapsing on him hadn't been bad enough. He had been too sore to sleep, but he pretended to anyway because it was easier than having to face a pissed off Hakkai. 

Hakkai had whispered some things to him that night, once he thought Gojyo had fallen asleep. Angry things. Painful things. Warm things. Gojyo's heart had beat so loudly, he worried that he'd blown his cover, but Hakkai just kept talking. Then, gentle hands brushed Gojyo's hair away from his face, and warm, chapped lips kissed him. First on the forehead. Then on the lips. 

Gojyo could recall very clearly how his lips tingled for the rest of the night.

Maybe that was a first kiss? Who knows. Gojyo would ask Hakkai, but he didn't want to risk getting Hakkai mad. Hakkai was scary when he was mad.

The only kiss that really mattered anyway was the one they shared at Chang An after they got back.

Right after that asshole monk said:

"Congratu-fucking-lations. You're married. Now kiss and get the fuck out of my face."

First kisses are overrated anyway.


End file.
